Nothing Special
by Domina Mortem
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue que golpear a los malos dejó de ser suficiente para sentirme parte de un grupo de superhéroes? Si no era la chica buena, entonces sería la mala. Así de sencillo. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, lilithkiss!]
**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, pero la trama en la que se ven involucrados afortunadamente sí es mía.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje vulgar, lime y, por muy raro que parezca ( _se acabará el mundo, teman al fin de los tiempos_ ) no recurro al UA y OoC ( _bueno, esto último depende de que tan exigentes sean xD… yo hice lo que pude con las personalidades_ ) **.**  
One-shot. Verdes. Perdón si hay errores.

* * *

 **.**

~ _A mi querida amiga:_

 _ **Lilithkiss** , quien ha demostrado ser de las mejores autoras del fandom._

 _Para ti, linda, te dedico este escrito._

 _Que tengas un hermoso y muy feliz cumpleaños._

 _Con cariño, Lady Death~_

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **~Nothing Special~**_

.

.

* * *

"— _Olvídenlo. No tengo ningún poder especial… no soy especial."_

Aquello se escuchó muy lejano en mi cabeza pero su eco seguía resonando en mi memoria. El recuerdo de una pequeña Superpoderosa cabizbaja rodeada de una multitud, vino a mis pensamientos justo cuando al levantar la vista me crucé con un par de ojos curiosos que no dejaban de observarme.

— ¿Qué carajos me estás mirando? —Solté con apatía y fastidio mientras cubría aún más mi rostro con la capucha de mi sudadera. Como era de esperar, aquel sujeto de complexión raquítica dejó de mirarme e incluso se alejó tan rápido como había llegado. Rodé los ojos con desgana, el inútil se había acercado para intentar ligar conmigo, o mejor dicho, con la primera estúpida solitaria que viera.

Pero para su desgracia, yo no sería la estúpida que caería en sus patéticos juegos de seducción.

Decidí no seguir amargándome la noche e hice lo que debí hacer cuando acabé con mi segundo trago de licor. Ya era demasiado tarde, así que tenía que irme antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Sin embargo, sabes que las cosas están demasiado jodidas cuando te das cuenta que no fueron dos rondas las que bebiste… Me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía, aunque el alcohol no llegaba a nublar mi vista y seguía conservando la cordura, la sensación de asco y estrés seguía en todo mi cuerpo y mente.

No había ido a ese bar para embriagarme y olvidar mis problemas como suelen hacer la mayoría de las personas. Yo solo quería alejarme de quienes provocaron que mi paciencia se agotara y como resultado terminé en un lugar de mala muerte.

Era gracioso, unas horas antes mi hermana mayor me lo había dicho… ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras?

" _¡Bellota, si sigues huyendo de todo terminarás tan mal que ni por ser tú te saldrás con la tuya!, ¿¡es qué no ves que eres una súper heroína y tienes una imagen que mantener?! ¡Deja de comportarte como una irresponsable y madura de una buena vez!"_

Sonreí con ironía. Sí, algo así fue lo que dijo cuando comencé a ponerme la gastada sudadera y me dirigí a la salida. Los ojos rosas de Bombón casi se salen de sus cuencas por la furia y todo su rostro se tornó rojo que supe llegar a la siguiente conclusión: estaba tan cabreada conmigo, que sí regresaba justo ahora seguro me sermonearía para toda la eternidad hasta que se le acabara la saliva y el aire.

Caminé por la banqueta de esa zona de mal gusto. Vi el panorama y aprecié como un pequeño grupo de indigentes estaba alrededor de un tambo de basura que les servía como fogata, cerca estaban un par de hombres ebrios que no podían mantenerse de pie y a lo lejos unas mujeres en prendas para nada sutiles.

¡Pero solo mírenme! Yo, Bellota Utonio, vagando sola en una zona de vagabundos, alcohólicos, drogadictos y prostitutas… ¡y en altas horas de la madrugada! Si mis hermanas supieran del lugar en el que vine a parar, seguramente a Bombón le daría un ataque y a Burbuja se le soltarían las lágrimas de la impresión y lástima.

Pero es que solo por una vez en mi vida quería probarles que yo no era como ellas… que era _especial_. Que no era una chica perfecta como Bombón ni mucho menos dulce como Burbuja. Ellas podían ser el prototipo de chicas agraciadas, atractivas para la bola de babosos que se las comían con la mirada, femeninas y encantadoras para la prensa y bondadosas como útiles para toda la ciudad de Saltadilla, pero yo simplemente no podía encajar en esos estándares.

¿Cuándo fue que golpear a los malos dejó de ser suficiente para sentirme parte de un grupo de superhéroes? Porque hay que admitir que las únicas razones por las que puedo pertenecer al lado de los buenos es porque me encanta cargarme a los villanos mandándolos al hospital. Siempre fui la violenta del trío, la impulsiva, la rebelde y el objetivo de las críticas… porque yo soy la que mancha la reputación impecable de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas", yo soy a la que nunca le reconocieron los pocos buenos logros que obtuve, pues solo los escándalos y problemas logran opacar el intento de mis nobles acciones.

Si no era la chica buena, entonces sería la mala. Así de sencillo.

Quizá fue muy apresurado de mi parte decirles a mis hermanas que quería dejar el grupo, que no podía seguir con el peso de comportarme como algo que no era y que sí quería me verían como una enemiga más a la lista.

Imprudente, radical, estúpido… qué más da. Así era yo, así lo eran mis decisiones y mis actos.

— ¡Qué te den, Bombón! —Grité a todo pulmón cuando me encontré en un callejón solitario y me recargué en la pared llena de grafiti. Por un lado quería regresar a mi casa y pasar de página la terrible pelea que había tenido con mi familia, pero hacerlo sería contradecirme y herir mi orgullo.

—Oh, alguien está demasiado enfadada…

De repente escuché una voz masculina que me sacó de aquel conflicto mental que comenzaba a crear un dolor de cabeza. Cuando caí en cuenta de quien se trataba, pues podía reconocer aquel tono grave, sarcástico y estúpido en cualquier lado, me giré rápidamente y lo observé detalladamente.

Aun con todo el callejón oscuro pude ver la silueta de aquel imbécil.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Butch? —Pregunté de mala gana. Él, quien se encontraba levitando hasta hace unos segundos, se acercó con paso firme haciendo que la distancia entre los dos se redujera.

—Qué curioso, una niña buena ha robado las palabras de mi boca—dijo con burla y yo solo fruncí el ceño.

—Jódete—jacté con simpleza.

— ¿Qué hace una Superpoderosa, sola en un callejón a las dos de la mañana, vestida sugerentemente?

Por acto reflejo cubrí mis piernas inútilmente con la gran sudadera. Me había olvidado que traía una falda negra demasiado corta para mi gusto y ceñida a mis caderas, con un par de medias y unas botas de plataforma góticas que no pasaban para nada desapercibidas.

Y todo por mi acto de rebeldía, sabía que a la líder no le agradaba para nada que me vistiera así y que saliera a la calle con estas pintas, yo, más que nada lo hacía para fastidiarla.

—No te importa—contesté groseramente—. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

—Pareces una ramera—comentó el muy idiota—. Como las de la esquina a esta calle, ¿acaso te prostituyes en secreto?

Por un momento creí haber escuchado un enojo en lo último que preguntó, pero decidí ignorarlo. Como si a ese bastardo le importara realmente lo que hiciera o me pasara. De todos a los que podía encontrarme esa noche, él era el último a quien quería ver.

—Vete a la mierda—dije venenosamente mientras lo encaraba y fulminaba con la mirada—. No sabes nada y no me molestaré en decírtelo.

—Bien, ya me di cuenta que no estás aquí para eso—una sonrisa ladina se mostró en su cara, sus ojos verdes me analizaron con atención y me sentí muy incómoda. Detestaba cuando él hacía eso. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos para pelear hasta que uno de los dos no pudiera más, me miraba fijamente con ese par de orbes que recorrían todo mi cuerpo detenidamente.

No era una estúpida. Sabía cuándo un hombre quería desnudarte y follarte como una bestia en celo lo haría. Por lo regular, de los pocos que me miraban de esa forma conseguían una buena patada en las bolas. Pero cuando él se atrevía descaradamente a verme con ojos hambrientos de lujuria, perdía mi coraje y me sentía como la presa que Butch quería llevar a la cama.

—Deja de mirarme las piernas, cretino.

—Tengo todo el derecho de ver lo que yo quiera, en este caso lo que enseñas.

—Yo no me visto para enseñar nada, mucho menos a cerdos como tú.

—Ah, cierto…—rio y cambió su tono a uno sarcástico—, te vistes así porque eres la "ruda" de tu grupo. La niña buena que quiere ser la niña mala… Por favor, preciosa, sabes que no te queda ese bando. Todos los periódicos de esta mañana tenían en primera plana el gran escándalo que hiciste; _"La Superpoderosa más conflictiva del trío se revela en pleno atraco: permite a ladrones escapar con medio millón de dólares"_ … qué numerito el tuyo, nena.

Lo golpeé directamente a la cara cuando recalcó la razón por la que ahora me encontraba fuera de casa, pero no por la que haya discutido con mis hermanas. Lo vi retroceder y distinguí como un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su labio. A Butch pareció no importarle pues solo soltó una carcajada que hizo hervir la sangre en mis venas.

— ¿¡Qué, toqué una fibra sensible?!

— ¡Cállate, granuja! —Volé hacía él y lo sujeté con fuerza del cuello de su chaqueta. No quitaba su sonrisa cruel que comenzaba a irritarme—, ¡me vale una mierda lo que estés pensando de mí ahora, pero no harás que me sienta mal por lo que ha pasado! ¡Tú, como mis hermanas y toda la ciudad pueden irse al demonio!

Acto seguido le propiné un fuerte rodillazo al estómago y lo lancé fieramente al suelo provocando un cráter en el pavimento. A lo lejos, toda la gente de mala calaña salió huyendo del lugar por el ruido, pues pude escuchar sus pasos torpes y sus gritos de miedo. Toda la zona ahora se encontraba desierta, solo Butch y yo estábamos ahí.

Me encontraba todavía levitando y miré por debajo de mis hombros en dirección al agujero donde se suponía debía estar ese maldito, pero al no encontrarlo y antes de que pudiera buscarlo recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me mandó directamente a la tierra.

El impacto no provocó más que leves rasguños, pude sin problemas levantarme y voltear a ver a Butch que me veía desde arriba con superioridad.

— Oh, nena, no me mires así—dijo con diversión—. Solo te he pagado con la misma moneda. Y sí estás molesta porque ataqué por la espalda, bueno… lección número uno de villano: hay que ser lo más rastrero posible. Toma mi consejo, preciosa, eso sí quieres seguir jugando de mi lado.

Aterrizó justo en frente de mí y se acercó decidido hasta quedar más cerca.

—No necesito nada de ti—dije mientras volvía a lanzarme con la intención de golpearlo más fuerte que antes, pero él me detuvo sin problemas lo que hizo que me sorprendiera. Me sujetó con brutalidad de la muñeca y con facilidad me aplicó una especie de llave. De repente me encontraba dándole la espalda, mis brazos estaban inmovilizados y mis piernas estaban separadas por la suya, haciendo imposible que me moviera sin que me doliera en el intento.

Su respiración se detuvo en mi oído, su cálido aliento rozó mi cuello.

— ¿¡Qué carajos te sucede hoy?! —Preguntó mientras reforzaba su agarre logrando así sacarme un leve quejido de dolor—, primero te comportas como una delincuente novata, comienzas a vestir con faldas, vas a sitios desagradables y, al parecer, peleaste con las otras dos Superbobas. Pero si eso no fuera suficiente, no puedes ni siquiera hacerme frente como otras veces. ¡Mierda, hasta Burbuja me ha molido el culo más fuerte otros días de lo que tú esta noche!

Sentí como cada palabra hería a mi orgullo. Pero lo que más me dolía de todo era que tenía razón. Estaba actuando como una estúpida, ¿¡en qué diablos estaba pensando al actuar así?! ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba cansada de todo. Cansada de sentirme menos. Porque yo sabía que si estaba cometiendo locuras era por sentirme inútil. Que patético, al final no era más que celos lo que yo tenía. Estaba celosa de Bombón, de Burbuja. Ambas tenían cualidades que todos querían, ambas tenían algo especial, un poder especial incluso…

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cuando esta mañana, en aquel asalto, los ladrones escapaban con el dinero. Mi hermana pelirroja los detenía con su aliento de hielo y la rubia, siempre tan considerada, ayudaba a evacuar a los empleados y los clientes del banco en orden gracias a su capacidad de lenguaje. Sin embargo, yo arruiné todo…

Fue lo mismo que sucedió con aquella jodida ardilla gigante que se encontraba en llamas. Mis hermanas hicieron todo el trabajo gracias a sus distinguidas habilidades, en cambio yo estaba sin poder hacer nada porque no tenía con que ayudar. *****

¿En qué carajos ayudaría sacar la puta lengua enrollada en detener a unos simples ladrones o en apagar un incendio? ¡Eso era algo tan infantil! ¡Me sirvió hace trece años como consuelo y disfruté como por una semana restregárselos a la cara a todos en la ciudad!, pero ahora eso era banal, innecesario, tan innecesario como lo era yo en el equipo.

No se trataba solo de mi vergonzosa habilidad "especial". También lo era mi carácter; explosivo y problemático, ¡la mitad de lo población masculina de Saltadilla me tenía miedo, la otra mitad no les atraía en nada como mujer! Todos los artículos en las revistas que trataban de nosotras parecían hechos para alabar a mis hermanas y para sacar mis defectos. Supe ignorar la farándula, realmente no me importaba lo que decían de mí, pero poco a poco me pude dar cuenta que no podía aparentar por siempre esa fortaleza que me distinguía… a final de cuentas, era un chica como todas. Tenía sentimientos, no era una puñetera roca.

—Suéltame—pedí a mi captor en un susurro. Ya no tenía ánimos de seguir forcejando y a pesar de que no podía ver la cara de mi enemigo, apostaba que mi repentino cambio lo había aturdido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Así como mi comportamiento lo había tomado por sorpresa, Butch lo hizo conmigo con su tono serio y firme tan inusual en él.

Me soltó y me alejé rápidamente. Su cercanía me había puesto nerviosa. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres existentes en el planeta me tuve que interesar precisamente en este maldito desquiciado, ególatra y mujeriego?

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que me pasa? —Le pregunté al momento en el que me giraba para observarlo.

— ¿No es obvio? —Dijo mordaz—, ¿quién en su sano juicio seguiría a alguien hasta un bar de mala pinta para asegurarse de que ese alguien no cometiera alguna estupidez?

Su confesión me tomó desprevenida pues mis ojos se abrieron por completo.

— ¿¡Has estado siguiéndome todo este rato?!

—Por supuesto—contestó como si se tratar de algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso—. Quería asegurarme de que ningún bastardo se acercara a ti, con ese atuendo sumándolo al lugar en el que viniste a parar atraes violadores.

—Puedo defenderme—dije cáusticamente.

— ¿¡Ah, enserio?! Pues por mucha súper fuerza que poseas no pudiste liberarte de mi agarre hace unos momentos—me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Odiaba admitir nuevamente que tenía la razón.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué me sigues? —Pregunté para olvidar mi penosa actuación—, cualquiera diría que me estás acosando.

Sin que pudiera defenderme o evitar su siguiente movimiento, ya me encontraba contra la pared de un edificio. La calle seguía oscura y solo la luz de un poste iluminaba la esquina de la banqueta, pero Butch y yo nos encontrábamos alejados del rincón iluminado, como si tratáramos de impedir que alguien nos viera en una situación tan comprometedora.

Y es que el cretino de Butch tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus brazos se colocaron a mis lados y en sus orbes verdes que bien podían reflejar los míos, veía un rastro de malas intenciones.

—Suficiente de juegos, nena. Ambos sabemos lo que está pasando entre nosotros—luego se acercó a mi oído y me susurró algo que no esperaba escuchar—: sé que te gusto y sabes que tú a mí. Y no, no es simple deseo sexual el que me mueve.

Un estremecimiento se coló por toda mi espina dorsal, la profundidad de sus palabras me provocó sensaciones que ya antes había sentido cuando me enteré de que, efectivamente, me atraía ese maldito. Solo que ahora, dichas sensaciones eran más insistentes pues comenzaban a concentrarse en un punto específico. Mis entrañas parecían retorcerse con el solo hecho de sentir la respiración de Butch tan cerca.

—Piensas con la cabeza equivocada—ataqué intentando disimular mi reacción. Él solo me miró curioso, con su característica sonrisa ladina—, con la del pene, para ser franca.

Rio a carcajada limpia pero rápidamente volvió a acercarse peligrosamente. Sus manos que antes estaban posadas en el muro, se colocaron con descaro en mis caderas. Quise golpearlo, escupirle, insultarle, pero el arrebato que sentí de una boca entrometiéndose con la mía evitó todo aquello. Butch me besaba con fiereza, su beso no era para nada dulce y degusté el sabor metálico de la sangre en la herida que yo misma le había hecho antes de que termináramos así.

Noté como intentaba adentrar su lengua y yo, no sé si por rebeldía a que me estaba enrollando con el enemigo o porque me gustaba, o bien, por las dos cosas, le permití hacerlo además de que comencé a corresponder a su brutalidad.

El roce de nuestras lenguas se hizo más peligroso, más erótico de lo que jamás imaginé. Con todo eso, la sensación de mi vientre me hizo comprender que me estaba excitando con el atrevimiento de un criminal. Me gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa calle tan oscura. Las manos del que ahora me parecía tan endemoniadamente sensual levantaron sin pudor mi sudadera, descubriendo así la blusa negra de tirantes que traía puesta. Para mí ya no hacía tanto frío, pues le permití que se deshiciera de la prenda.

Sus orbes miraron mi escote con excitación y no dudó en manosear mis senos, moldeándolos a su antojo.

La cordura no estaba presente y me alegré de que la desgraciada no se apareciera en mi conciencia porque ahora era lo que menos quería. Yo solo deseé llegar hasta al final con el moreno que ahora bajaba el escote de mi blusa y sujetador para liberar mis pechos. No me avergoncé, a pesar de que debía hacerlo, pero era verdad en que los dos sabíamos perfectamente que veníamos deseando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por eso, no me inhibí al soltar un sonoro gemido cuando su lengua recorrió la sensible aureola de mi pezón derecho. Me concentré en el placer que él me daba cuando chupaba y mordisqueaba levemente. Luego me exalté cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta mi entrepierna y que, sin dificultad, acarició con maestría. Me obligó a abrir más las piernas y cuando lo hice, me sujetó del trasero e hizo que mis piernas quedaran alrededor de su cintura. Sentí el bulto que quería salir de sus pantalones chocar contra mi sexo. Luego, un par de movimientos pélvicos acompañaron los jugueteos, yo me sujeté de su nuca para no caer y me aferré al contacto, quería sentirlo, por completo.

—Mier… da—gruñó con dificultad a mi oído—. No sabes cuánto anhelo follarte ahora, aquí mismo.

 _Entonces hazlo_ , quise decirle, pero el ruido de una sirena de una patrulla nos sacó de nuestro exquisito trance. Tan rápido como habíamos empezado con nuestro encuentro erótico, terminó de igual forma cuando la luz del auto policíaco se acercaba. Butch me soltó y deprisa nos ocultamos de las luces. Esperamos un buen rato hasta que no escuchamos y vimos nada más.

Todavía me sentía acalorada, pero el peso de una chaqueta se posó en mis hombros. Me había olvidado de mi vieja sudadera que probablemente se había quedado a la vista de los policías.

—Vaya manera de arruinarnos la diversión—escuché que dijo Butch detrás de mí. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de todo. La cordura comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y me cubrí con la chaqueta de cuero negra de Butch—. Se está haciendo tarde, deberías regresar a tu casa.

Lo miré de reojo. Su gesto no había cambiado, su cara mostraba lujuria en toda regla y la protuberancia que sobresalía de allí abajo me lo confirmaba, pero al parecer luchaba para calmarse.

No sabía que decir. ¿Qué podría decir?

—Gracias—fue lo único que se me ocurrió, él levantó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿A quién agradeces?, ¿a la patrulla por interferir? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Te estoy agradeciendo a ti, imbécil—eso causó que su confusión aumentara.

— ¿Por qué?, si estaba a una nada de coger contigo, aprovechándome de tu momento de debilidad para satisfacerme.

Mentía. Aunque bien podía ser verdad por tratarse de un Rowdy, yo sabía que ahora estaba mintiendo. Y él sabía que yo no le creería.

—Gracias por permitir que me sintiera especial…—sonreí débilmente pero seguí dándole la espalda.

Entonces, un largo silencio inundó el ambiente. No era uno incómodo como pensé que sería. Todo estaba tan sereno que incluso creí que él ya se había ido, pero aún estaba detrás de mí pues me tocó el hombro para obligarme a girar.

—Eres una idiota—me dijo, sardónico. Yo fruncí el ceño—. ¿Tanto drama por eso?, ¿todo este tiempo te comportaste así porque algunas basuras te hicieron sentir menos?

No me sorprendió que llegara a esa conclusión que para nada era errónea. Después de todo era notorio, los últimos días los programas de chismes me habían tenido en la mira.

—Tú no lo entenderías. No eres un héroe que salva a una ciudad entera, ésta espera a que seas perfecta como el resto de tu equipo además de saber que simplemente no puedes encajar en sus exigencias—hablé queriendo desahogarme—. No lo sabes porque eres un villano y lo tienes todo tan sencillo. Nadie tiene expectativas muy altas en ti.

— ¿Crees que todo es sencillo? ¡No me jodas! —Soltó en un arranque aunque luego sonrió divertido—, nena, todo lo que has hecho esta noche es tan típico de una conducta adolescente. Ni siquiera has estado cerca del lado de la villanía. Solo has estado jugando a ser la mala. ¿Te importa lo que los demás digan? ¡Pues compórtate como a ellos les gustaría! ¿No te importa? ¡Pues qué les den, sigue siendo tú y no intentes llevar todo a los extremos que más armas les das para que no te dejen en paz!

¡¿Acaso el mayor idiota de los RowdyRuff Boys me estaba sermonenando?! Y peor aún, ¿¡para mi bien?!

— ¡¿También tú me vas a decir en lo que estoy mal!? ¡Es el colmo!

— ¡Ja! Estás demostrando ser una niña de bajo autoestima que escapa siempre de sus problemas—exclamó con superioridad a lo que quise matarlo por eso y por su comentario—. Sí, te jodieron en todas esas notas faranduleras ¿y qué? ¿Te vas a deprimir por eso? ¿Qué si no posees los atributos que encuentran en la ñoña y la llorona, te dejarás hundir así de fácil?, ¿o que si se burlan de lo que es tu puñetera habilidad te irás a corromper en los barrios más asquerosos que encuentres? Carajo, ya sé, Bellota, sabes enrollar tu puta lengua lo cual es un gran chiste, pero…

Apreté mi puño con fuerza. Pero algo en su postura hizo que no le rompiera unos cuantos dientes. Y es que me miraba como nunca antes me había mirado. Ya no era lujuria, burla o superioridad lo que encontraba en sus pupilas, era otra cosa que me hizo destensar mis nudillos.

—Pero si nadie ve lo especial que eres, pueden irse directo a la mierda—su sinceridad me aturdió. No obstante, aquello logró que recuperara el norte.

— ¿De verdad… de verdad crees que soy especial?

—Seguro. Pero basta. No me hagas decir cosas que se escuchen bien maricas que después me arrepentiré.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

— ¿Aunque "mi poder único" sea tan inútil?

—… No es inútil—me extrañé—. ¿Quieres más halagos? Bien, pues si lograste ponerme duro con esa lengua en un beso, imagínate lo que lograrías en una mamad…

Ya. Escuché suficiente. Tuve que patearlo en la espinilla para que callara abruptamente y se concentrara en el dolor. Aunque hace minutos atrás estuviéramos en una situación intima, no tenía por qué arruinar el momento.

—Cerdo—le recriminé y me crucé de brazos. Pero tenía que admitir, a pesar del leve calor en mis mejillas, me había cambiado mi estado de ánimo a uno más relajado. Butch no me dijo nada ni me regresó de vuelta el ataque. Solo maldijo por lo bajo y esperó a que el dolor mitigara—. Pero de nuevo, gracias.

—…—ahora era él quien no sabía que decir al respecto. Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Lección número uno de heroína—comenté recordando como él quería burlarse de mí, pero que gracias a eso ahora me sentía segura—: sé lo más amable posible. Solo te doy las gracias porque, aunque parezca increíble, hiciste algo bueno hoy. Así que sigue mi consejo y podrás cambiarte a mi bando.

— ¡En tus sueños, nena! —Exclamó ante mi burla—, si de roles hablamos prefiero que de vez en cuando seas una chica mala. Después de todo, solo así podremos acabar lo que interrumpieron.

— ¿Solo piensas en sexo?

—Quizás, pero solo contigo—traté de disimular mi rubor, no quería que ese pervertido se sintiera victorioso—. Y ya hablando en serio sobre tu penosa habilidad… recuerda que es algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

"— _¿¡Sabes qué?!, ¡ni siquiera es un poder especial!_

— _¡Sí, pero es algo qué no puedes hacer!"_

Luego, me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a levitar. Reí por lo bajo e hice lo mismo, tenía que regresar a casa. Mi familia seguramente estaba preocupada. Pero antes de que ambos saliéramos en direcciones contrarias recordé que aún tenía la chaqueta de él en mis hombros.

— ¡Espera! —lo llamé y el paró su vuelo—, ¡tu chaqueta!

—Quédatela—respondió sin importancia—. Ya robaré otra mejor. Pero tú podrías usarla como mantra para cuando nuevamente te sientas una inútil ******...

Una vena apareció en mi sien, ¿¡cuántos momentos ridículos de mi infancia había sacado la prensa de mí en esta semana?! Respiré para recuperar la calma y decidí ignorar todo. Me concentré en regresar, había sido una larga noche…

Pero, quizás, después de todo, no era mala idea aferrarme a la chaqueta que ahora me pertenecía y que seguía desprendiendo el aroma de aquel gran cretino.

"— _Ay Bellota, tal vez no tengas un poder especial..._

— _Pero sí eres especial."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 ***** _Referencia al capítulo de la serie, llamado "Nada especial" (mismo nombre que puse al fic, solo que en inglés) del que me inspiré para hacer este One-shot. Cuando Bellota, al darse cuenta que no tiene un poder único como sus hermanas después de que éstas salvaron a una ardilla gigante en llamas, las reta exponiendo todas sus habilidades para descubrir cuál sería la de ella… demostrando al final que su gran capacidad no era más que la de enrollar la lengua como "taco" xD, ya que los demás en toda Saltadilla son incapaces de hacerlo._

 ****** _Referencia a otro capítulo de la serie llamado "La supermanta" del que también me inspiré en parte para escribir. En este episodio, Bellota cuenta con mucha seguridad al vencer a los villanos gracias a que se apoya en su manta, pues cree que esta le da fuerzas repitiendo "soy una heroína" como mantra. De ahí a que Butch se mofe de ella insinuando que su chaqueta haría el mismo trabajo._

 ******* _Diálogos exclusivos del capítulo "Nada especial". En el primero es Bellota. El segundo es Bombón y en respuesta es Bellota. Los últimos dos son de Bombón y Burbuja respectivamente._

 _._

* * *

 **Hola a todo lector que haya llegado hasta acá. He preparado este shot especialmente para lilithkiss a quien seguramente varios de ustedes ya han leído, y si no, ¡¿qué demonios están esperando!? ¡Vayan a leer sus fics y coméntenlos! xD**

 **Ojalá te haya gustado, lilith. Esta vez quise atreverme a tocar lo que el canon establece, jeje, por tratarse de algo especial quise hacer algo que casi no suelo hacer. No sé si al final me haya quedado bien, pero espero disfrutes del regalo. Espero que mi visión de una Bellota insegura haya quedado bien o al menos no tan OoC… soy un lío al seguir lo establecido, me siento en arenas movedizas xD. Pero como justificación están los capítulos de los que me guié para escribir de una morena con temores y quería a un Butch que sirviera como ayuda para que ella superara sus conflictos. Excusa para crear una escena de tu pareja favorita, jejeje. Por otro lado, siempre he pensado que Bellota tiene mucho potencial para ser villana, o al menos una antihéroe.**

 **Y bueno, como verás, no me olvidé de tu cumpleaños… tengo una memoria para los cumpleaños en marzo por alguna razón** _(bueno, la mayoría de mis allegados cumplen en ese mes, jaja, así que era imposible que se me olvidara el tuyo)_ **.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo, espero que disfrutes de tu día!**

 **Lady.**


End file.
